Cook's Assistant/Transcript
Starting the Quest *'Cook:' What am I to do? *'Adventurer:' What's wrong? *'Cook:' Oh dear, oh dear, oh dear, I'm in a terrible, terrible mess! It's the Duke's birthday today, and I should be making him a lovely, big birthday cake using special ingredients... but I've forgotten to get the ingredients. I'll never get them in time now. He'll sack me! Whatever will I do? I have four children and a goat to look after. Would you help me? Please? After accepting quest *'Cook:' Oh, thank you, thank you. I must tell you that this is no ordinary cake, though - only the best ingredients will do! I need a super large egg, top-quality milk and some extra fine flour. *'Adventurer:' Where can I find those, then? *'Cook:' That's the problem: I don't exactly know. I usually send my assistant to get them for me but he quit. I've marked some places on your world map in red. You might want to consider investigating them. Milking for Top-Quality Milk *'Gillie Groats:' Hello, I'm Gillie. What can I do for you? **'Adventurer:' I'm after some top-quality milk. ***'Gillie Groats:' Really? Is it for something special? ***'Adventurer:' Most certainly! It's for the cook to make a cake for Duke Horacio! ***'Gillie Groats:' Wow, it's quite an honour that you'd pick my cows. I'd suggest you get some milk from my prized cow. ***'Adventurer:' Which one's that? ***'Gillie Groats:' She's on the east side of the field, over by the cliff. Be gentle! **'Adventurer:' Who are you? ***'Gillie Groats:' My name's Gillie Groats. My father is a farmer and I milk the cows for him. ***'Adventurer:' Do you have any buckets of milk spare? ***'Gillie Groats:' I'm afraid not. We need all of our milk to sell to market but you can milk to cow yourself if you need milk. ***'Adventurer:' Thanks. **'Adventurer:' Can you tell me how to milk a cow? ***'Gillie Groats:' It's very easy. First, you need an empty bucket to hold the milk. You can buy empty buckets from the general store in Lumbridge, south-west of here, or from most general stores in RuneScape. You can also buy them from the Grand Exchange in Varrock. Then find a dairy cow to milk - you can't milk just any cow. ***'Adventurer:' How do I find a dairy cow? ***'Gillie Groats:' They are easy to spot - they have a cowbell around their neck and are tethered to stop them wandering around all over the place. There are a couple in this field. Then you just need to use your bucket on the cow and you'll get some tasty, nutritious milk. **'Adventurer:' I'm fine, thanks. After attempting to milk the wrong cow: *'Adventurer:' Hmm, I'm not sure if this is top-quality milk. Maybe that lady over there can help me. After milking the Prized dairy cow: *'Info Box:' You milk the cow for top-quality milk. Grinding to get Extra Fine Flour *'Millie Miller:' Hello adventurer. Welcome to Mill Lane Mill. Can I help you? **'Adventurer:' I'm looking for extra fine flour. ***'Millie Miller:' What's wrong with ordinary flour? ***'Adventurer:' Well, I'm no expert chef, but apparently it makes better cakes. This cake, you see, is for Duke Horacio. ***'Millie Miller:' Really? How marvellous! Well, I can sure help you out there. Go ahead and use the mill and I'll realign the millstones to produce extra fine flour. Anything else? **'Adventurer:' What is this place? ***'Millie Miller:' This is Mill Lane Mill, source of the finest flour in RuneScape, and home to the Miller Family for many generations. We take the wheat from the field nearby and mill it into flour. **'Adventurer:' How do I mill flour? ***'Millie Miller:' Making flour is pretty easy. First of all, you need to get some wheat. You can pick some from wheat fields. There is one just outside the mill, but there are many others scattered across RuneScape. Feel free to pick wheat from our field! There always seems to be plenty of wheat there. ***'Adventurer:' Then I bring my wheat here? ***'Millie Miller:' Yes, or to one of the other mills in RuneScape. They all work the same way. Just take your wheat up two levels to the top floor of the mill and place some into the hopper. Then you need to start the grinding process by pulling the lever near the hopper. You can add more wheat, but each time you add wheat you'll have to pull the hopper lever again. ***'Adventurer:' So, where does the flour go then? ***'Millie Miller:' The flour appears in this room here. You'll need an empty pot to put the flour into. One pot will hold the flour made by one load of wheat. That's all there is to it and you'll have a pot of flour. ***'Adventurer:' Great! Thanks for your help. **'Adventurer:' I'm fine, thanks. After grinding the flour: *'Info Box:' You fill a pot with the extra fine flour from the bin. Ingredients for the Cook *'Cook:' How are you getting on with finding the ingredients? *'Info Box:' You give the top-quality milk to the cook. *'Adventurer:' Here's some top-quality milk. *'Info Box:' You give the extra fine flour to the cook. *'Adventurer:' Here's the extra fine flour. *'Info Box:' You give the super large egg to the cook. *'Adventurer:' Here's a super large egg. *'Cook:' You've brought me everything I need! I am saved! Thank you! *'Adventurer:' So, do I get to go to the Duke's party? *'Cook:' I'm afraid not. Only the big cheeses get to dine with the Duke. *'Adventurer:' Well, maybe one day, I'll be important enough to sit at the Duke's table. *'Cook:' Maybe, but I won't be holding my breath. Post-Quest Dialogue *'Cook:' Hello, friend, how is the adventuring going? *'Adventurer:' Can I use your range? *'Cook:' Go ahead! It's a very good range; it's better than most other ranges. It's called the Cook-o-Matic 25 and it uses a combination of state-of-the-art temperature regulation and magic. *'Adventurer:' Will it mean my food will burn less often? *'Cook:' As long as the food is fairly easy to cook in the first place! Here, take this manual. It should tell you everything you need to know about this range. *'Info Box:' The cook hands you a manual. *'Adventurer:' Thanks. Transcript